


Tell Me Anything

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Crying Game (1992)
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Trans Character, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dil and Fergus have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this for Queerlygen's ["family" flashfic challenge](http://queerlygen.dreamwidth.org/30914.html), but it just didn't want to be gen. Really shouldn't be that hard...

Dil told Fergus a lot of things that weren't true. He went along with the lies most of the time even after he'd caught on to them. She seemed happier with her version of the events. He never knew if she'd really been an au pair that one year in Hamburg or if her first boyfriend really did pretend to eat live chickens as a part of a retro circus sideshow. He was fairly sure her parents weren't dead.

Jude might have called herself a fantasist and meant a lying, cheating, self-serving bitch. Dil was a fantasist in a truer sense. If she remade the world to suit her better, why not? The world wouldn't do her any favours the way it was. He knew her core was hard as knotted steel. He knew she needed him. That was enough.

"I went back once," she told him one afternoon after he'd picked up from Millie's, a year after he'd been released. "To my dad's place, you know? They were having an engagement party for my sister. The garden looked like a wedding commercial. Frills and bouquets and nice, clean people in their nice, clean clothes, not a speck of colour between them. So I just walked in. Dad didn't even notice until I was having some punch and a chat. Kicked me out, but I had the church and wedding date by then." Her smile was lazy, victorious. "Fucked the groom in the church cemetery just before the ceremony. Behind some gravestones."

"Jesus, Dil." Fergus coughed into his sleeve to stop laughing.

"Does that shock you?" She grinned. "You're so cute."

"Cuter than him?"

She snuggled up against him, her arm through his. "Much."

"You're crazy."

"Crazy in love."

"Love you too, Dil." He kissed her forehead.

He only told her true things, these days.


End file.
